Retournement de situation
by lilie84
Summary: Et si Tyler découvrais que Caroline ne voulais pas jeter le dessin de Klaus. Et si, par un acte horrible venant chamboulé Caroline celle ci se retrouvais devant le manoir de l'Hybride se demandant se qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Se passe après l'épisode 14 de la saison 3.


**Retournement de situation.**

_**Bonjour à tous, alors voila je suis une petite nouvelle sur fan fiction! J'ai déjà lu pas mal d'histoire en tout genre et j'ai donc décider de me lancer. Je commence doucement avec un petit O.S. sur le couple Klaroline. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise, et n'hésitez pas a me laisser des reviews! Merci à tous et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Et si Tyler découvrais que Caroline ne voulais pas jeter le dessin de Klaus. Et si, par un acte horrible venant chamboulé Caroline celle ci se retrouvais devant le manoir de l'Hybride se demandant se qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Se passe après l'épisode 14 de la saison 3.

* * *

**Pov Caroline**

Caroline se trouvai là, allongée sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait passé une soirée merveilleuse, malgré la fin. En se réveillant elle avais trouvé un papier à ses côté. Elle l'ouvrit et un air de surprise se lit sur son visage. C'était un portrait d'elle avec un cheval et un mot: "Merci de ton honnêteté, Klaus". Elle resta là, choquée, sans pouvoir dire un mot. Ne comprenant pas se qu'il se passait en elle. Son cœur c'était emballé à la vu de ce dessin, elle sentie une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Elle n'en revenait pas, la veille elle avait envoyé promener Klaus et alors qu'elle s'attendait à des représailles il lui avait, une nouvelle fois, offert un cadeau, et pas n'importe lequel. Il était tellement beau, elle était subjugué. Elle se demandais si elle devait aller le remercier ou au contraire le jeter son dessin à la figure. A cette pensé elle frissonna, elle ne s'imaginait pas le lui rendre contrairement au bracelet, elle voulais le garder. Pourquoi? Elle le détestait et pourtant elle se sentait troublé.  
Non! Il faut que je me ressaisisse! Je ne peux pas avoir de tels pensées c'est un monstre.  
Elle déposa le dessin délicatement sur sa table de nuit et alla se doucher.  
On sonna à la porte ce qui, une nouvelle fois la sortie de ses pensée. Elle sortie de la douche et enfila un peignoir avant de se précipiter à la porte.

**-Hum j'adore ta façon de m'accueillir chéri!**

**-Tyler! Oui, euh j'étais sous la douche désolé. **

**-Non ne t'excuse pas, tu est sublime! Je voulais te voir et savoir ce qu'il c'était passé hier, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser au pire!**

**-Ah euh oui d'accord entre je vais m'habiller vite fait.**

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de monter qu'il lui attrapa le bras afin de l'attirer à lui. Il commença à l'embrasser fougueusement tandis que ses mains desserrais son peignoir. Caroline se laissa faire, elle sentit l'envie monter doucement en elle. Elle lui enleva le t shirt et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. A vitesse vampirique ils se retrouvèrent allonger sur le lit de Caroline. Il couvrait son corps de baissé. Il commença à se relever pour enlever son pantalon quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il se stoppa et attrapa le dessin, poser là, sous ses yeux. Il n'en revenait pas, ses yeux commencèrent à devenir noir de colère. Caroline, prise de panique se releva aussitôt et referma son peignoir. Il se retourna avec un regard rempli de haine:

**-Qu'est ce que c'est que sa? Hein?**

**-Tyler attend ce n'est pas se que tu crois, je l'ai trouvé ce matin à mon réveil sa ne signifie rien.**

**-Ah oui? Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne la pas encore jeté? Hum? **

**-Je... heu... je**, Bafouillai-je

**-Tu allais le faire n'est ce pas?**

**-Oui bien sûr! **

**-Très bien alors vas-y, déchire le et jette le.** Me dit il en me tendant le dessin.

Je sentis une vague de panique m'envahir, je ne voulais pas le faire mais je ne voulais pas le dire à Tyler.

**-Caroline, j'attends!** Dit il d'une voix colérique.

Mais je ne réagissait toujours pas. C'est comme si mon cerveau ne voulais plus réagir, que devais je faire? Et pourquoi tenais je tant à ce dessin?

**-Bon très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas le faire alors je vais le faire à ta place!**

Il commença à prendre le dessin entre ses doigts pour le déchirer. Mais à ce moment là, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrivais je lui sautait dessus lui arrachant le dessin des mains. Il me regardais, d'un air ahuri. Il me repoussa avec violence.

**-Tyler écoute je ne sais pas se qu'il m'a pris, je veux dire... enfin... je... euh, **je ne trouvais pas mes mots.

**-Moi je sais, tu en pince pour lui Caroline!** Me dit il en hurlait

**-Non! Ce n'est pas vrai!**

**-Ah oui? D'abord le bracelet puis la robe et maintenant ce dessin? Tu as accepté d'être sa cavalière à ce bal stupide! **

**-Oui parce que je n'avais pas le choix Tyler tout sa est une stratégie! **

**-Ah oui? Alors regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu ne ressent rien, absolument rien quand il te fait des avances?**

**-Non je...** Je me stoppais net. C'est vrai que cela ne me laissai pas indifférente, j'avais l'impression qu'il me traitait comme une reine, qu'il ne voyait que moi. Il m'avait proposer de voyager, d'aller visiter les plus beaux endroits de la terre. J'entendais encore ces paroles résonner dans ma tête "Paris, Rome, Tokyo". J'en rêvais. Je regardais Tyler, il était noir de colère. Mon manque de réponse me trahissais. Petit à petit ces veines apparurent sous ses yeux, eux même devinrent jaune et ces crocs sortirent. Non il n'allait pas faire sa.

**-Tyler attend écoute je suis désolé...**

Mais il m'arrête net dans ma phrase et me jeta contre le mur. Je compris alors qu'il ne se contrôlait plus, je me relevais et essayait de sortir de la chambre, mais encore une fois il me stoppa, me projeta sur le lit et se jeta sur moi. Il était bien plus fort que moi, je me de battais en hurlait son nom pour qu'il réagisse, mais rien. Mes larmes commencèrent à couler et un cri de douleur sorti de ma bouche lorsque je sentis ses crocs se planter dans ma gorge. Il les enfonça profondément, douloureusement, et m'arracha un bout de chaire en se retirant. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'avais mal, physiquement et mentalement. Mon cœur se brisait. Comment pouvait il me faire sa sachant que sa allai me tuer. Je croyais qu'il m'aimait. Il se releva et en me regardant toujours avec son air noir me dis:

**-Au moins maintenant tu a une bonne raison d'aller te jeter dans ces bras.**

Il se retourna et parti, en me laissant là, seule, à moitié nue, mon visage ravagé pas les larmes. Sa morsure me fessait extrêmement mal. Je savais qu'il fallait que j'aille chez Klaus rapidement avant que les hallucinations ne commencent. Je me levai difficilement, je m'habillais rapidement, et parti en direction du manoir.

**Pov Klaus**

J'étais tranquillement assis dans un des fauteuils du salon, près de la cheminée qui crépitait. Je repensais à la soirée d'hier et aux mot que Caroline m'avait balancé en pleine figure. En tant normal je lui aurai arraché le cœur sur place pour avoir osé me parlé ainsi. Mais je ne pût. Elle était si belle et si franche, ce qui était rare, en général les gens préférais se taire devant moi de peur de ma réaction. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas peur. Elle était forte et sur d'elle, et surtout elle possédai une telle humanité que l'on oubliait presque que c'était un vampire. Je fut sorti de mes pensées lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Je me leva difficilement, je n'avais envie de voir personne. J'étais seul au manoir, les autres étant parti à leurs diverse activités insignifiante. J'ouvris la porte et un sentiment d'inquiétude s'empara aussitôt de moi. Caroline se trouvais là, devant moi, les yeux rouges et gonflé d'avoir trop pleuré. Son visage était triste et apeuré. Elle portait une paire de basket, un jean noir et un sweat à capuche bien trop large pour elle. Elle le tenais fermement, elle était recroquevillé.

**-Caroline? Que se passe t il?**

**Klaus-oh mon dieu Klaus ...**

Elle s'effondra en larmes et se blotti contre moi. Je la pris dans mes bras, la souleva délicatement et la monta à l'étage. Je la déposais dans mon lit et m'assis à côté en lui tendant un mouchoir. Elle me regarda et le pris, essuyant aux mieux ses joues. Elle tenta de se calmer et repris sa respiration. Sans dire un mot, elle se redressa et enleva son sweat. Je découvrais avec horreur une vilaine morsure à son coup. Elle n'était vraiment pas belle, je compris immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une morsure de loup garou, ou plus précisément celle d'un hybride. En voyant l'air si triste de Caroline je compris de suite qui lui avait fait sa, sa ne pouvait être que ce chien de Tyler. J'allais lui arracher le cœur. Je sentais la colère monter en moi, mais je me calmais vite étendant un peu bruit de douleur venant de Caroline. Elle souffrait. Je la pris dans mes bras, la relevant et m'assis derrière elle. Je la calais contre moi, mordis mon poignet et le porta à sa bouche. Sans attendre elle s'en saisi immédiatement. Je sentais ces crocs se planter dans ma chaire et un sentiment de bien être m'envahir. Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Elle était là seule personne qui avait le droit de me mordre. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je la laissai faire, mais cela me semblait être une évidence. Une fois finit elle se retourna lentement et me regarda tout en me soufflant un petit "merci". Elle se blotti contre moi et s'endormit profondément. Je la regardai tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle ressemblais à un ange.

**Pov Caroline**

Je me réveillais, toujours dans ses bras. Je m'y sentais si bien, en sécurité, à l'abri de tout. Je savais que près de lui rien ne pourrai m'arrivait. Je sentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir lorsque sa main caressa ma joue. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. J'étais chamboulé, perturbée, je ne comprenait pas ce qu'il m'arrivais. Tyler pouvait il avoir raison? Et si je ressentais vraiment quelque chose pour Klaus. Il c'était produit quelque chose entre nous la première fois que l'on c'était vraiment parlé. Il était venu dans ma chambre pour me guérir. A ce moment là je savait que tout allais changé, mais je n'avais pas encore compris en quoi. Je me relevais et le regardais:

**-Merci Klaus, tu n'étais pas obligé, surtout après ce qu'il c'est passé hier...**

Il me coupa:

**-Bien sûr que si j'etais obligé Caroline, et pour hier c'est déjà oublié. **

**-Je suis tellement désolé, je n'aurai jamais du dire sa.**

**-Tu as eu raison, Caroline. Tu n'a fait que me dire la vérité. Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. A tu eu mon dessin?**

Son dessin, bien sûr que je l'avais eu, c'est même à cause de lui tout se qui venait de se passer.

**-Oui je l'ai eu, il est magnifique. Merci. **

**-Que c'est il passer Caroline? **

**-Je... euh... je...**

**-C'est Tyler qui ta fait sa n'est ce pas? **

**-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi, je l'ai mis en colère. Il a vu ton dessin et il et devenu fou de rage que je ne l'ai pas jeté. Il m'a demandé de le faire mais je n'ai pas pu.**

**-Et c'est pour sa qu'il a essayé de te tuer? Pour un simple dessin?**

**-Il est jaloux et très possessif. Et...** je me tue et baissa les yeux.

Il me regarda et attrapa mon menton afin que je le regarde.

**-Qui a t'il Caroline? Qu'à tu peur de me dire? Le dessin n'est pas la seule raison de sa colère n'est ce pas?**

J'hésitais et finalement décidais à me lancer, après tout je n'avais plus rien à perdre, Tyler ne voudrai plus jamais de moi et je ne sais pas si je pourrai le pardonner un jour.

**-Et bien non. Il m'a demander ce que je ressentais pour toi.**

**-Et?**

**-Et je ne sait pas Klaus. Pour être franche tu me perturbe. A chaque fois que je suis prêt de toi je ne sait plus se que je ressent, je suis totalement perdu. Mais se qui est sur c'est que tu ne me laisse pas indifférent.**

A cette instant je vis un air choqué apparaître sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait apparemment pas à sa.

**-Caroline, je...**

Je le coupais:

**-J'ai faim, je meurt de faim même. **

Il me regarda et compris que je ne voulais pas en parler, pas maintenant.

**Pov Klaus**

Je me levais et alla lui chercher une poche de sang dans la cuisine. Je n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle venait d'admettre et surtout de me dire qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour moi. J'etais totalement choqué et je ne savais absolument pas se que je devais faire. Je remontai et lui tendis la poche de sang. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à se délecter de son précieux contenu.

**-Caroline, je vais tuer Tyler.** Dis je avec un ton glacial.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi. Comment allait elle réagir?

**-Non! Tu ne peux pas faire sa. Je sais que tu veux me venger et honnêtement je ne serai pas contre. Mais tu ne peux pas le tuer. Pas parce que je l'aime, mais parce que si tu le fait alors tu ne vaudra pas mieux que lui a mes yeux. Il m'a mordu par pur jalousie et par vengeance, et toi tu veux aller le tuer pour les même raisons. Mais ce n'est pas comme sa que tu m'aura. Montre moi que tu peut être quelqu'un de bien et montre toi indulgent envers lui. Je ne te demande pas de ne pas laisser passer sa, mais au moins de ne pas le tuer.**

J'étais bouche bée. Je m'assis à ses côté et réfléchi. Elle venait de me faire clairement comprendre que si j'allais tuer ce chien jamais je n'aurai ma chance avec elle.

**-Je ne le tuerai pas, mais il est hors de question qu'il reste vivre ici. Je vais le chasse, lui ordonner de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir sinon je lui arracherai le cœur sans aucune hésitation. **

Elle me regarda et me souris. Elle posa la poche de sang vide sur la table de nuit et s'approcha de moi. Elle pris mon visage en coupe avec ses mains, et approcha le sien.

**Pov Caroline**

Il venait de me montrer, une fois de plus, à quel point une pouvait être compréhensif et surtout tendre envers moi. Je savais que cela lui coûtait de ne pas aller le tuer sur le champ. Je me surpris à attraper son visage et à me rapprocher de lui, je me stoppais à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Je sentais son souffle sur les miennes, son regard pénétrant le miens, je senti mon cœur s'accélérer, il fallait que je sache, il fallait que je soit sûr, et le seul moyen était de l'embrasser. Il ne bougea pas, me laissant décider si oui ou non je voulais aller au bout. Il était en plus un vrai gentleman. Je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes et à se moment là, je sentit mon cœur exploser. Mon corps se mit à trembler, une vague de chaleur m'envahis et un feu d'artifice explosa dans mon corps. Cette fois c'était sur, je le voulais, et je le voulais maintenant. Il attrapa délicatement ma taille et approfondi le baiser. Sa langue caressait la mienne avec douceur et tendresse. Il stoppa le baiser et me regarda:

**-Caroline**, dit il en chuchotant de sa voix suave, **je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'arrêter.**

Un frisson parcourra mon corps.

**-Alors ne t'arrête pas**. Lui répondis-je aussi doucement que lui.

**-Mais...**

Je mis mon doigt sur sa bouche, et plongeant mon regard dans le siens je lui chuchota:

**-Fait moi l'amour Klaus. **

Sans plus attendre il m'attrapa et m'allongea sur le lit. Il couvrait mon coup de baisser, je sentis l'excitation et l'envi le prendre de force. Je lui arracha son t-shirt, il me regarda surpris et me fit un sourire, un sourire dont lui seul en a le secret, ce sourire qui me fait fondre à chaque fois. Je lui souris à mon tour avec un regard empli de malice. Il déchira à son tour mon t-shirt et mon soutient gorge. Il attrapa ma poitrine et la couvra de baiser. Sa main glissa sur mon pantalon et il le déboutonna. Il glissa ensuite sa main dans ma culotte et atteignit mon intimité. Il commença à jouer délicatement avec celle ci tandis que de son autres main il caressait ma poitrine. Il me regarda et je sentis le plaisir commencer à m'envahir. Mon dieu que c'était bon. Il retira sa main de ma culotte et enleva mon bas, je me retrouvais entièrement nue, il me regarda et avec un sourire coquin il replongea sur ma bouche, sa main retrouva rapidement mon intimité. Il jouais de plus en plus avec, puis il entra un doigt. Un gémissement sortie de ma bouche, il sourit d'autant plus et continua, il entra deux doigts et commença de petit va et viens. Le plaisir montais de plus en plus, mes gémissement grandissait, il retira ses doigts et descendit lentement sa bouche le long de mon corps tout en couvrant celui ci de baisés. J'écartais les jambes instinctivement, et il s'y glissa. De sa langue habile il joua avec mon intimité, caressant, léchant, se délectant de celle ci. Un premier orgasme monta en moi et je hurlais de plaisir tout en serrant les draps. Il remonta vers moi et m'embrassa. Avec ma force je l'attrapa et le retourna me retrouvant sur lui. Cette fois ci c'est moi qui allait jouer avec lui. J'embrassais toutes les parcelles de son torses, arriver à son pantalon je le lui enlevai ainsi que son boxer le libérant ainsi. Il était plus que bien monté! Je le regarda avec malice et descendis sur son membre durci. Avec gourmandise je l'attrapa dans ma main, commençant de léger va et viens. J'entendais sa respiration s'accélérer. Il retenait ses gémissement. Je glissa donc lentement ma bouche autour de son membre et le caressa avec ma langue. J'accélérais les va et viens Je sentais son plaisir monter, de plus en plus, il m'arrêta et me releva, en une fraction de seconde il se retrouva sur moi m'embrassant avec fougue. Il pénétra en moi, doucement, et commença à accélérer ses va et viens, dans un murmure je prononçai un:

**-Hum Klaus continu, plus fort.**

Il me regarda et sourit, il alla de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Je gémissait et lui aussi. Notre respiration se coupa au même moment lorsque notre orgasme nous foudroya. Je le sentis se déverser en moi, il me regarda et me caressa les cheveux avant d'enfouir son visage dans mon coup collant alors son corps contre le mien. Il se laissa glisse à côté de moi, je me tournais vers lui et nos regard se croisèrent. On se sourit tout en reprenant notre souffle.

**-Wouah! C'était juste, incroyable! **

**-Merci je sais!** Me répondit il un petit sourire en coin.  
Je lui frappais l'épaule en rigolant ce qui le fit rire à son tour.

Tout en redevenant sérieuse je lui demandais:

**-Et maintenant?**

**-Maintenant? Et bien je ne te lâche plus. Tu est à moi et crois moi, je vais te garder pour très** **longtemps. **

**-Très longtemps? **Repris je.

**-Oui, très longtemps. A peu près l'éternité. **

**-Et tu ne me demande pas si cela me convient? **

**-Non car je suis sur qu'après avoir goûté à ce qu'il viens de se passer plus jamais tu ne voudra aller voir ailleurs. **

**-Tu est bien sûr de toi!** Rigolais - je. **Mais tu as raison, je n'ai vraiment pas envi d'aller voir ailleurs. Au contraire, je recommencerais bien!**

Il sourit et se remettant légèrement au dessus de moi il alla pour m'embrasser. Je l'arrêtais en posant ma main sur sa poitrine, il me regarda l'air perplexe.

**-Dis, tu ne me fera jamais de mal hein?**

**-Non jamais je te le promet. Tu est bien trop précieuse pour que l'on s'amuse à te blesser. Caroline, crois le ou non mais je tiens à toi, bien plus que je ne l'aurai cru un jour.**

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres, plaçant ma main derrière sa nuque je l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser, encore et encore.

* * *

**_Merci pour vos reviews c'est trop gentil! _**

**_mimi: Merci pour tes encouragements! ;)_**

**_Elsa: J'y ai pensée alors qui sait peut être que je reprendrais l'histoire pour en faire une fiction! ^^ Et merci!  
_**

**_Odessa: Merci, oui ce n'est qu'un début je déborde d'idées!_**


End file.
